Taming the Hound
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Must include patience of a saint and effort that goes extra miles.


Title: Taming The Hound

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With their relationship still a secret to the public, yet open to those close to them, their shared manager was more than happy to match their schedules especially their free day or rather their day off, however with a busy month they sent for work for their respective Dramas and Movies, Ren had finally wrapped up his new action film with few foreign and veteran actors the same age as him, while Kyoko finished her Momiji taping good for three episodes which gave her a two weeks off, it was solely for her Momiji back story with her master, the wandering samurai, and the next taping would be for Chidori.

With the grinning face and plotting thoughts their manager made them have a well-earned week off, Kyoko without her class during summer, she is also free for the week, with only assignments in her plat, however with her work was done and dismissed earlier than expected, she was doing all her homework over the president's office, and surprisingly after Ren picked her up, she was already done, "Now I can enjoy a break." She sighed and put her notes to her back pack.

Presently she is making dinner for them at his flat, while she kicked him out the kitchen to avoid distractions, he was sulking at the living room watching television, and when she finally finished and served their food, Ren was still sulking.

Kyoko tried to console him and he kept on pouting like a puppy at her, she giggled and kept on putting food to his bowl, "Say, when are we going to give Otto-kun his boat?" Ren finally asked remembering the rubber plastic item at his guest room wall.

"Well, I promised Otto-kun I'll visit him in Kyoto." She thought.

"Well, since I'm also on a week break, why don't we travel there and see if our favorite spot is still the same?" he softly smiled, holding her hand and caressed it gently with his thumb drawing half moons.

"I'd love that!" she replied gleefully, "Though how do we pack the boat?" she quizzed.

"I'll call President and see if he can lend us an off road truck we can put the boat and the rack that we got for him." Suggested.

"President is really fond of my brother huh?" she replied.

"He's also fond of my little brother Koudi, however unlike you I have no courage to contact and apologize for leaving without a word to him, or even show affections as a brother when I was there." The regret was present in his tone as he looks down.

"Oh Corn… time will come and you both will get to bond, just like me and Otto-kun." She returned the loving caresses.

"I hope he forgives me." Ren gave a sad smile, "But right now I got a different little brother to impress and take approval of." He chuckled and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

Later that evening while Kyoko browsed some good channel to look for a good movie, Ren on the other hand was busy calling their eccentric boss and got an approval, and would be brought by their manager for them tomorrow, Ren wanted his manager to have a full week of rest however it was just sending the truck for them so it would be fine.

The next day, they woke up early and as promised a white Toyota Hilux with thick and lifted wheels was delivered by their manager to their surprise Jelly Woods came along and informed that he needs to transform into his Original look, Yashiro is aware after he finally revealed himself when he and Kyoko got together and his other half is already aware he is her fairy prince.

One thing that made Kyoko said yes is the fact he was honest to her, Seana was the scariest when she asked for every identity cards and papers that the actor has to make sure her daughter does not end up like her, Ren provided everything and even called his parents to confirm, with a satisfied nod from the woman, he finally slouched over his heat and sighed in relief, her step father was not help as well, he was scarier with the gun tucked to his shoulder holster and the glares piercing through him.

"Now to get the last approval to the biggest challenge…" Ren thought as he got his hair dyed back to blonde.

Kyoko grinned seeing him in his Corn appearance, "Can I come with you guys?" Yashiro pouted with his bag over his back cutting the couple at their lovely-dovely moment. Kyoko laughed and let him aboard and their manager took it a great chance to get out of the city.

Ren then strapped the boat safely over the roof rack provided and made sure it was secured, while the wall rack is placed at the back compartment, Yashiro made himself comfortable over the back seat and fanboyed over the couple, taking photos with them and sent it as an update to his great comrade the LME president.

After a few-hours-drive they finally arrived in Kyoto, Kyoko then pointed directions on their way to her family home, and when they pulled over to a beautiful and well maintained traditional home, although it has a garage by its driveway, and the pull down steel door is wide open revealing the familiar off road modified Jimny owned by the vicious puppy, however there were unfamiliar mountain bikes parked at the side, both were black with distinct alloy accessories and different colored bags strapped under the saddles.

Kyoko smiled seeing her brother has some company, Ren parked the truck by the drive way and followed Kyoko after, she smiled seeing the place still in one piece and few things had changed, especially the floor boards, it is now repaired and polished, the old traditional living area is now remodeled yet preserved, the tatami mat was replaced with a newer one and it is well designed and maintained, the shelves are now stocked with Japanese vases and jars, the low table is now polished and remodeled as well.

Looking up the ceiling, the old plywood cover is now designed with grids and with a square hanging lamp, the pillow chairs are replaced with a backboard, walking the hallway, she smiled at the wooden wall, hanged with beautiful Japanese style paintings, it was simple yet beautiful as it matched the white wall, the place looked newly painted yet there is no trace of paint scent, but rather old yet appealing musky homey scent that she missed, heading to the kitchen, the old island counter was replaced with a rustic timber, sliced vertically and was used as a table like manner, however the bottom was the other half of it, which made the smooth surface, facing flat over the floor, the curving side is facing each other yet there is a small flat and smooth cut to make them fit, the counters were all vertically sliced timbers that made in to a counter top, with the bottom as a pantry made out of the same wood, the faucet looked antique but was beautifully placed.

Pantries were up high since her brother is tall, "Wow this place is made for big people." Ren mused seeing everything is high up in the kitchen, the pots and pans are nowhere to be seen, and it was spotless, the island counter has a native fruit tray which looked like it was handmade, and the fruits, especially the plums and peaches was freshly picked with the berries. She picked one of the berries and smiled as it was sweet, she then gave Ren one as she hand fed him which he appreciated, Yashiro kept on taking photos of the place as it looked beautiful.

She couldn't believe the old house turned beautiful, she went to the other living area where a tatami door separates it from the hall way, and heading in it, it was the same as the first living area, except the low table was wider and at the side it has an altar, the room is oozing with cultural vibe, especially the corner ceiling and the round paper lamps.

Kyoko wondered where her minor brother to remodel and repair the house, but rather took the money to fund all of it, hearing singing from their backyard and guitar playing, Kyoko went to open the other tatami door and revealed a clean and beautiful backyard, the area was landscaped by professionals, clean and freshly cut grass, and there is a wide pond by the side of the living area, and it goes right under the engawa flat stones around the pond that flows going to the side of the property, rocks formed as a mini falls, and there was a little bridge beside the Sakura tree which wasn't there before, the clear water showed beautiful koi fishes swimming around, the garden was traditional as well, and there is a garden set made from tree stump, it looked cute at the side.

Kyoko smiled seeing her brother holding the old guitar their mother bought for him due to Fuwa Yayoi's advice to enroll her son to a workshop after school, Kyoko can see he's still skilled in such field however he was shocked to see her, standing by the deck, his two companions, stared at her and the blonde man beside her, "Nee-sama?" he asked and blinked.

"I'm home, Otto-kun." With that said he placed his guitar over the table and went to give her a tight hug, "Say, did you ask your Father for money to get the house fixed?" she finally asked.

"No!" he said defensively, "I did all of it." With that said Ren stared at him with shock, "While I work for the Fuwas, I ask them if I can borrow some tools for me to use and Mr. Fuwa lets me, when some storm came in, and blew off some few trees by their property, I asked if I can have them, and I used it for the counter and other things in the kitchen.

While the tables and other things, its still the same, I just repaired it, Tanjiro and Hyakimaru helped me fix most of it." Pointing at his friends, they were all in the same style of clothing, cargo shorts, shirts and flip-flops.

"What about some of the furniture and ceiling?" I earned some few cash from old man Shoji by helping at his wood working shop, but he gave me the scrap wood, and some plywood that he doesn't use, it took me two weeks to replace the rundown from the front living room." He explained, "And he taught me how to use the four-by-four wood bars as an extra grid post so it would have support, the paper lams are from Tanjiro, he made those." And the reddish black hair boy with a huge bruise on his head waved at them with a smile, Kyoko mouthed thanks to him.

"And the painting, Hyakkimaru's little sister likes to paint and draw, she gave it to me since she told me my wall is to plain." Kyoko mused.

"And if you're going to ask about the pond, I made it myself, I just finished that one four days ago, and tool me a month putting it together, I got the rocks from the clearing, aren't they nice?" he smiled and Kyoko had to agree.

"The Sakura tree looks beautiful." She said and went up there, Yashiro took photos of everything and especially Kyoko by the mini bridge.

"We had so much of the saplings, I had to share it Otto." Tanjiro mentioned and Kyoko again gave them thanks.

"Have you seen the second floor?" he asked.

"No not yet, am I going to be surprised?" she asked.

"I guess you will." He grinned and pushed his sister and went back to his friends to have their little bonding, "I'm also making lunch so, you drove for quite the distance, you should rest." He informed his sister.

"Who's the designer of the place?" Yashiro finally asked.

"A fifteen years old boy who knows how to gather materials and does DIY." Ren chuckled and Yashiro was baffled knowing Kyoko's sister did all of it.

Heading upstairs, the former hazard prone stairs are now fixed and polished, with the usual creaking sound she felt home after stepping over the second level floor boards, the straight hallway showed seven doors, three at each side and one in front, the one straight ahead is a bathroom, and Kyoko took the middle door by at the left side, and mused seeing her old room, still clean and was repaired, her bed is still the same, although the legs were cut down to balance it, it was perfect, she now has a bedside drawer and her old closet is fixed stuffed with another self-made wardrobe with hanger rack and drawer, her bed is pressed by the window and showed the front lawn of their family home.

Her old desk was also repaired and she now has a decent mesh office chair, it was fairly simple and doesn't look expensive, and inside the closet where the wardrobe pressed at the corner of the wall certain so much space, and the corner has a simple corner table and a bench, a small stand mirror at the side and a rustic mini drawer for her to put her corn stone and precious jewelry in.

She awed at the space saving design of her room, her bed was covered by white bed sheet and fluffy white comforter, her pillows were light pink just like her Love Me uniform.

Excited she explored the other rooms, and went in to her mother's the first door beside the bathroom, it was wider than hers, and the room didn't change, except to the restored bed and new painting by the wall over the head board, the closet is still the same and well maintained, and the windows that creaks and about to fall off had been fixed.

Heading to the two guest rooms it was beautifully repaired and furnished, it was comfortable and homey, unlike Kyoko's room and her mother's there were no closet but rather the same design wardrobe, there was now a side table and simple chair, however what she wanted to see is her brother's own.

Heading in to his bedroom, Ren tailing her, she opened the light and the black and light gray painted walls greeted her, his bed was lower than before, at it looked inviting as the fluffy light gray comforter inflates with the foam, black pillows matched the bedding, the bed was also pressed by the windows which was covered by blinds, and facing it is a simple wall desk installed in the hight of the bed, with an old bass stereo displayed beside some books, looking at her side she saw his drawer and wardrobe at the door side corner, beside his bed is his guitar stand.

It was still spacious, and because his room is by the restroom side, there was a door leading to the said room, just beside his wardrobe, however she wondered why he left his closet with no cabinets or clothing, when she checked she giggled seeing the medium sized closet room.

The window by the corner desk with a laptop, DSLR are placed over the side, with a mesh office chair has a wide window that overlooks the garden, and behind the mesh chair is an organized wooden cabinet, with two-by-two cube shelves that contain another organizer; a small plastic finger grip organizer that fits the small cube space at the upper part of the shelf, while at the left has another tackle shelf station with specialized drawers for certain baits in it, on top he had four fishing rods attached to the wall rack at one side and at the other side of the wall beside the rods is a wall mounted wood bait rack, where color coded fish baits were organized, another one by two separate shelf is placed with a small aquarium with a lizard like pinkish fish is swimming around and smiling, at the left side of his cabinet – on top is another wide slab of wall plank shelf with one hook under it; hanging is where his medium sized tactical backpack with loads of molle attached with some matching pouches, his telescopic rod with a matching rectangular molle pouch as cover is attached to the side of the backpack with his nylon sheath multi-tool pliers accessible to the front molle strap with a pendant size fire striker rod at the case slot at the side of the sheath attached and his velcro filled with patches with his personal logo– is hooked to the shelf and the compartment on top housed his drawer like tackle box, the other compartment is empty and at the very top are his flat bill ball caps with his trademark name 'South Angling', under the side is his key hangers where his Jimny key is placed.

"I swear your brother has talent." Yashiro, still took photos of everything and bounced seeing everything.

Unpacking they rested for a bit and Kyoko mused knowing they now have wifi, Ren went to nap beside her while holding her mid-section and nuzzling his nose at her neck, she browsed over the photos she took of the house and sent it to her mother, and explained how her brother managed to fix everything, especially the kitchen.

Ren's sleep deepened after the merry and smooth American songs are played by Otto and his friends from the backyard, guitar, shakers and ukulele accompanied some nice reggae songs.

Kyoko took photo of herself with Ren in the frame, she is to send it to Julie who will be delighted, when suddenly she remembered the present for her brother, however since Ren is still sleeping and literally tied to her hip, he just sank back to bed and cuddled for nap.

It wasn't long when Ren stirred from his beautiful nap, there was a little muffled laughter and teasing yet low shouts from down stairs, pan clinking and Yashiro whizzing, Ren wondered what is going on, and gently untangled himself from his girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss, he went down to see, only to find Yashiro sitting by the pantry counter telling the story of how he watched Otto beat up Fuwa and the members of the band called Vie Ghoul, and even managed to damage Ren in the process, Tanjiro and Hyakkimaru was laughing their asses off, while Otto makes some of their lunch, Tanjiro couldn't concentrate at what he was slicing while Hyakkimaru was shaking while washing the dishes.

"I swear at that time, I was too afraid to stop him since I might end up the hospital too!" Yashiro explained.

"And I'm glad I got away with only a bloody nose and a sore jaw." Ren commented and the two boys continued to laugh, Otto ignored him and continued to work on his dish, "Hey bud, what are you making?" Ren tried to be close but the boy ignored him and continued to make the food, the two boys felt the cold shoulder and did the same.

"We can't believe Shotaro-san was pounded by our quiet buddy." Tanjiro shook his head in disbelief.

"It was all over the news too!" Yashiro added.

"How did buddy got away with it?" Hyakkimaru asked.

"An undefeated lawyer mother, his minor age, Kyoko and the LME president, we all tried to protect him." Ren replied.

"Tsuruga-san here released his testimony that Fuwa-san and the five member band as his copy-cat tried to disrespect and harass Kyoko-chan." Yashiro explained, "And by law, Otto-kun being the brther of the victim executed self-defense for his sister." And the two boys nodded.

"Though I'm surprised you managed to screw six grown men plus a full adult." Ren comically chuckled, "Can I help with anything?" the two boys waited for Otto's reply when.

"No." Otto replied which was given, Ren was warned by the president that the boy will be merciless when it comes to treating him, Ren needs to win him over somehow.

"Ah… Lunch is done! Tsuruga-nii, can you call Nee-sama?" asked by Tanjiro, he's the talkative one from the three friends.

"Sure thing." And Ren went to bound up to wake his sleeping girlfriend. After waking her they went to share lunch, the boy was quiet whenever the American man was present, and would talk to his sister when he's away, however when Ren came back Kyoko wanted to help him a bit to get close to the boy.

"Corn and I brought you a present." She started and he looked up.

"For what occasion, did I miss anything?" Otto inquired.

"No, it's me who missed it, it's your late birthday present, and well, it wasn't just me who got it for you, your Corn-nii-chan helped and pick and look for it with me, he really did his best to find a perfect one for you." She told and the boy looked unimpressed, "It took him at least two days to get it, and a week to be delivered." She added.

"I see…" Otto gets what his sister is trying to do, "Thanks." Is his short reply.

"After this, why don't we go wee it?" Ren suggested.

"It's cool and it would match your mini Jeep!" said Yashiro excitedly.

"Luna has a name." Yashiro inwardly mused at the boy's hostile reply and Kyoko giggled knowing he loves his mini Jeep too much. After their meal, the boys followed the couple out the driveway to show the ten inch kayak strapped over the black lifted off-road Hilux, Otto was more attracted at the Hilux however, and patted the car like he was talking to it, Tanjiro and Hyakkimaru chuckled knowing they too liked the same type of vehicles.

However after Ren placed the boat down gently, Kyoko asked her brother to look and check on it, and instantly his heart melted seeing it was all white and full on compact with safety compartments and rod holder, the seat wasn't bulky as it was mounted over the floor and the backrest was connected to the hump of the back part of it, there was another compartment at the back with a strap to keep his bag safe if ever he place his waterproof container there, "Also I got you a rack so you can organize it." Kyoko informed and pulled him to the back compartment of the truck.

It was a wall mount and Ren again pulled it out and carried it for him to the garage, "Thank you Nee-sama." He gave her a hug.

"Thank your Corn-nii-chan too, he was the one who insisted looking for a perfect one for you." She gave credit and made sure the boy talk to Ren.

"Thank you." It was short but appreciated.

"Anytime buddy." Ren grinned.

After Kyoko went to the kitchen to help the two boys and Yashiro clean up, Ren went to help Otto mount the rack to the wall, but wasn't surprised when he already set it up and now cleaning his power tools to its case, Ren turned to see a white roller tool cabinet, he then placed the drill case back to the drawer at the bottom neatly where other power tools are kept, "I was about to offer to help but I see you did a cool job of putting it up alone." Ren placed his hands to his back pocket wanting to converse with the kid trying to win his approval of him.

"I already did, it was just an easy installation." He finally replied and less hostile, the boat is now placed to its rack mounted over the bike rack at the bottom, it looked neat and well organized.

"I see you like to tinker over your Luna?" Ren showed his interest by calling the car its name.

"Yeah, I like to keep her in check." He replied, "Is that your truck?" Ren mused as the kid was interested to the vehicle.

"Well, it's not exactly mine, it's the president's I thought I'd borrow one for the boat." With that said the boy turned sour and stared at him boringly and left Ren shocked.

"I see…" and he went in. Ren bit his lower lip as another chance on winning the brother slipped his hands again.

Later that evening he offered to wash the dishes but the boy already finished cleaning up, Ren thought he was quick and went to where Kyoko is, she was at the inner living area where the television is, Ren joined Kyoko and Yashiro to watch but his attention then stirred to his strategy on getting the boy.

"I think I'll be getting a lifted truck…" Ren announced and his manager looked at him strangely and Kyoko looked at him in disapproval.

"Why would you get one?" Kyoko quizzed.

"You brother seemed to want to talk to me when I get to have the same likes as him." He replied.

"Are you crazy?" Kyoko baffled, "Listen, you are not getting any unnecessary rides just to win him, just show it to him that you are interested of things the same as him like you are both in the same page." She advised, now stop that thought of getting a truck, you're not him." Kyoko shook her head.

For the second day, Ren wanted to redeem himself and wanted to do his best on trying to communicate with the distant boy;

"_Step one_" he thought, "_Get him to know you exist_" Ren had to shake his head as he was at the bottom as the boy denies he existed.

Ren really did try his best that morning to help the boy with the daily morning routines without permission, however he immediately knew the kid was quick and would already finish up whenever Ren started to help, and made notes as well as he tends to make a step back from all landmines he steps on. "_Never touch the car without his permission_" it was clear as his feeling for Kyoko and it drilled to his soul as the glare pierced him.

He noticed that the boy is locking and securing his car and taking down his white mountain bike from its wall rack, he noticed it has the same triangle frame tube pouch, and saddle pouch like Kyoko's, we was dressed in his usual cargo pants, though it looked new, his belt was as usual equipped by his multi-tool pliers sheath, and topped it with his white v-neck shirt.

He didn't bid goodbye to anyone and just pedaled away to where the Ryokan is, "He's already off to work?" the neighbor chuckled and waved at Ren, the actor then went to Kyoko to ask however.

"Why don't we visit the Fuwas? I missed Yayoi-baa-sama." She smiled knowing the woman loved her like she was her own, Ren nodded and called for Yashiro.

They went to have slow walk around the neighborhood, Kyoko reminiscing her childhood and told Ren all about them, greeting neighbors on their way. Finally arriving at the place, immediately Kyoko was greeted by the older women who serves at the place, and smothered her with questions regarding the foreigner she is with, she only introduced his first name and not his last not to reveal anything, and when the head lady was called, the wife of the owner rather, she immediately bounded to where the couple are and held Kyoko tightly like she was her daughter.

While they were catching up, Ren saw Otto and his two friends working at the kitchen as cooks, and to his amazement the boy is skilled at handling the wok and pans, he was heading some of the boys on manning the kitchen, wearing his nice white Chef uniform and cargo pants.

When Kyoko noticed it she giggled at how her brother grew to become part of the Fuwa Ryokan family and made himself his own spot at the kitchen with some of his friends.

Later that evening, Ren learning his lesson, watched the boy while he eats, and when he finished his food, he started to clean up the pans and plates at the sink and washed them before the boy finishes, and when Otto finally was about to clean his pans, he found that his sister's boyfriend had already tidied up and left him with little to wash, and that was the plates, while the couple watches some movies at the living room, he went and gave him a thanks, Ren accomplished being noticed and his tactics seemed to work.

The next day instead of joining Otto wiping the car clean, Ren parked the black truck in front and started to wash it too, making sure the boy notices despite it wasn't his, he still like vehicles, "_Step two converse_." Ren noted, "Are lifted rides your interest?" he asked and Otto turned to him and stared weirdly.

"Yes, specifically off-road."

"I see… Back in LA, my father has his own modified Jeep, at first he bought it for a role, but then fell into the hobby and made it even cooler, I don't have photos now since it was years ago bu-" he was cut off when Otto sighed.

"Listen, don't act like you're into a hobby." He said and Ren was taken a back and thought, if Otto played as the BJ alone, he would be scarier in fact.

Ren grew silent and continued to wash the car while Otto made sure the interior of his vehicle is also cleaned.

For the rest of the day, Ren was ignored and his existence was yet again denied by his future-in-law, Kyoko felt bad for him and offered to help, but Ren wanted to do his best on taking on the challenge of winning Otto.

And even that evening, Otto ate at his room as he explained he was over the video chat with his buddies who will come tomorrow, Ren didn't have the chance to start over again.

The third day, "Hey kiddo, you're not going to work?" the kid turned his head and shook, "Where are you heading?" Ren inquired.

"Clearing." He replied shortly.

"Mind, if Kyoko and me come along? We wanted to see the creek where we met." He asked and the boy gave a shrug and went ahead.

Dressed in his army camo pans and long sleeved khaki cargo shirt, his old and ragged leather knife sheath with small wood handle fire starting rod clipped at the side of the smaller pouch in front with the sharpening stone, he went to the usual path, Ren called for Kyoko, however Yashiro and Kyoko were drowned browsing the internet over Yashiro's computer, "Are you sure that is him?" Kyoko stared at the screen scandalously, when Ren went to lean and look what they found, it was the Mogami boy, dressed in his white uniform and looking somewhere else while being taken a secret photo, "Who knew he got fangirls." She giggled.

"Are you kidding me? Apparently your baby brother is the social media crush! Right next to him." Pointing at another blonde boy sitting on top of his black and white Toyota FJ cruiser, wearing clubmaster prescription glasses with clip-on sunglasses, she mused because just like her brother the boy's vehicle is also off-road modified.

"Koudi?" Ren looked at the photo shocked, "That's my little brother!" he looked shocked.

"Well, you look at that, they're stealing the social media spotlight." Yashiro amused.

"You called earlier?" Ren finally has her attention.

"Otto-kun went to the clearing today, I was wondering if you wanted to go there too, I want to visit our spot." He smiled and their manger squealed in the background.

"This is more exciting than discovering both of your siblings are social media stars! Well, one is not aware though…" Yashiro commented with a squeal, he grabbed his camera to follow, walking to the clearing, they went through the forest and immediately saw Otto, picking berries with is hand-made bowl like basket, blue and red berries with raspberries are mixed in it and it was about to go full, his other basket is already full of mushrooms as well.

Before they head to their spot, Kyoko went up to her brother and found he had another tiny bamboo hut with a small table by the window and a wall side bamboo bed, there was a lamp and an old and worn out dwarf wood stove, the roof is made out of old and thin metal roof sheet on each side, and it has a little front porch with a small bench, Kyoko found it cute and found there was an old fishing rod at the side and guessed it was the Ryokan owner's old one that was given to him when he was little and starting to explore, "You already got some nice fruits!" she said and he shrugged.

"I'm catching some fish today to grill later." He replied and Kyoko offered to cook it.

When she left she went with Ren to their spot, and found it didn't change much which was wonderful, Yashiro was busy taking photos of them, and the couple just ignored, walking to the side of the creek holding each other's hands, Kyoko was dressed prettily with the white off shoulder and knee length dress while Ren matched it with his white board-shorts and plain and fit gray v-neck shirt, Yashiro despite having to wear gloves for him to touch an electronic he took aesthetic photos and one of his favorite is the one where Ren held Kyoko's hand with the background is the rocky creek side mixed with the shimmer of the sun to the water, it was a half body shot and it did not reveal the identities, with the plan on slowly publicizing that Kyoko is already in a relationship slowly, yet not revealing who the man is.

He will have to fix her social media later the evening, heading back to where Otto is, Kyoko giggled as he was already making some mushroom stew over his little wood stove with is small camping pot which he mentioned that he got from a Daisu shop.

While he was cooking he was steeling some time and catching some fish with the old rod and caught bigger ones to be brought home, an hour later he cleaned up his things and went home with the couple, Yashiro mischievously took secret photo of the boy wanting to have his own competition over social media against those girls.

Arriving back, Ren helped Otto cleaning up and offered to do the laundry, "Where is the washer?" he asked.

"There's none…" Otto replied which shocked him, "If you're washing clothes use the tub at the bathroom and start rubbing them with soap manually." He instructed and Ren was shocked knowing it will be a long day due to the clothes he had and so does Kyoko's, she agreed since he had been sulking like he was useless when it comes to home chores.

Ren marched to the back and took the plastic tub as said, with the soap on hand he started washing them by hand, half of the loads were done until Kyoko found her by the hand water pump, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Laundry." He replied.

"You do realize we got a washer right?" she replied and Ren looked at her in disbelief, "Well, you're already half of it let's just finish that old school~" she giggled and Ren started to pump water for her while she helps him wash after, bubbles and started to form around them and they played with the bubble foams, the neighbor giggled at their sweetness and finally they finished, Yashiro was sending photos to the president and stole more of their laundry time moments with photographs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo, "I swear I want to go there now!" cried by the LME president to his granddaughter and one remaining Love Me member, while the other is with a job in America, the two girls rolled their eyes.

"I swear we'll die in diabetes if we're in there!" said Chiori pouting.

"You won't get bored when you meet, Otto-chan~" hummed by the president showing the photo of the Japanese social media crush wearing nothing but his shorts holding a hose and washing his Jimny full of soap foam, Chiori's eyes lit up.

"Isn't that Ryokan Chef-san?" Maria pointed knowing Otto through social media gossips as she is a member of online fame, she gasped and agreed to come, however before they left, the president received a call and then turned to Ruto, ready the limo, we're meeting some family friends at the airport and then we're off to Kyoto!" he said and Ruto in character saluted in uniform to his military style costume, the president dressed like a decorated general stood and put his hands up, go and pack girls, we're going to get some days of vacation!" he said and they went on.

* * *

Back in Kyoto it was already afternoon and Kyoko was making dinner, Ren holding her by the waste and leaning in resting his chin to her shoulder, he was sighing non-stop and Kyoko knows who is the cause of all of it.

"Have you tried to at least show to him you care?" she asked.

"I did! I promise, it's just the fact he thinks I'm trying to impress him to get you."

"Well, you are, and he is right, but have you showed to him that you also care about his opinion to us?" she asked.

"Not yet, it's just I wanted to go slow with him, but the fact I can't blame him since we did not meet in a nice way, remember the beast mode incident that happened? I was glaring at him and he thought I was another enemy!"

"I know, and I promise you he's soften up when you hit his soft spot, right now Sho to him you care not because of me, but he is also family." She advised and Ren kissed her cheek.

"I'll be straight forward then." He sighed.

With dinner being served by him and Kyoko, Yashiro showed them the photos he had took for the past days, and Kyoko was all amazed to it, especially the interior of the house and their couple photos, Yashiro then asked the boy if he can upload it to his own social media introducing him as the designer and the same time the craftsman of the furniture and garden, Otto agreed and wanted to share his designs, Ren on the other hand kept silent and planned on his move tomorrow, he wanted to assert to the boy he is serious about his sister and wanted him to be part of the actor's family.

"I swear, I can't believe that a fifteen years old kid did all this!" amazed, "Where did you get the ideas?"

"I merely sketched and visualized and started to measure where to put everything." He shrugged again.

"So this is what you said you wanted to be an engineer?" Kyoko smiled at him.

"Yes." He nodded and took a bite of the fish he caught.

The morning later, to their shock, the LME president is present with Chiori, Maria and the Hizuri family, a huge SUV was parked outside with the familiar Black Toyota FJ Cruise. Kyoko invited them in and instantly Lory couldn't believe a fifteen years old boy renovated everything around the house, especially making it traditional and cultural, Julie was amazed at the beautiful designs, however attacked Kyoko with motherly affections after, Ren and Kyoko welcomed the family and their friends, "Where is Otto-chan?!" bounced by Maria and Chiori excited to meet him.

"He's about to be off to work, I think he is in the garage." She giggled at the two, "Go and look for him there." Kyoko instructed and they did look for the garage.

And indeed they found him there, talking to another young man around his age, one that looked so much like Ren with brighter blonde hair, with topic of lifted cars, Wrench bumpers and D rings, the girls pouted knowing they were ignoring them when Maria demanded their attention, Chiori introduced herself and so did Chiori after, they never met Kuu and Julie's youngest son, he was indeed a sight to look at and with two blondes standing beside each other the girls internally screamed as they got one each.

"What are you doing?" Chiori asked watching Kyoko's younger brother stand over the small ladder stool and tinker with his roof rack installing something at the side of it, and with a black alloy axe placed over it.

"I'm attaching a mount." He shortly replied and the two girls we're pouting hearing short replies from the boys.

"You're not going for your shift?" Kyoko asked coming in.

"No, not today, they said they got enough people, I'm heading to Hyakki-san's dojo, his father called me and Jiro yesterday, they want us to help Hyakki's little brother train." Kyoko nodded.

"Make sure you don't break anyone's neck or bones alright?" she replied with giggles.

"I will." And he entered his car with his gym bag with him. When he left, Kyoko took care of their guests putting them to rooms, the Hizuri couple got the spare guest room, while Lory shared with Yashiro, the girls are with Ren's younger brother joining Otto's bedroom, it was spacious and they can fit.

Throughout the day, they spent it going around the tourist spots, until they reached the temple where the Dojo is, only to find Tanjiro and Hyakkimaru finally taking a break, Yashiro greeted them and introduced to everyone, and they pointed the Mogami boy still inside doing his session with the Master himself.

"It's not a question why he was able to send six men to the hospital." With him slamming a wooden sword in retaliation.

"Foreign in looks but very Japanese in life." Kyoko described her brother, "He loved everything Japanese."

Later that evening they shared dinner while others with their plates sat over somewhere place since they got a little crowded after inviting Otto's friends over, however Otto and his friends together with Koudi was in the garage, where two lifted vehicles are parked and talked about their interests.

And when it was time for bed, Ren went up to the said boy at the garage while he was spending the late night installing something in his car interior, "Otto-kun?" Ren started and as usual the kid ignores, "I know we didn't meet in a nice way like Yashiro, and we didn't start in a smooth way, but I hope you give me a chance, I love your sister and I'm really serious about this, I know how you feel about me and but I wish we can start off as friends and well, not end in a bad way as a family in the future, I'm sorry if I accused you of something back then but I promise you I respect you as a family and brother, I hope you forgive me, and I'm sorry for what I did. I know you're upset with me." He finished and gave him a pat, "I promise you, I'll take care of your sister and protect her like you did like those two creeps, Shotaro and the Beagle gang." He sworn.

"I know you will, I'm not happy how you glared at me that time, but I'm willing to beat you up good if you had continued that, and thanks for the boat, Nee-sama told me how you searched for it online and went unsatisfied of the shops you went to look for." He replied and it was longer than their former conversations it made Ren smile.

"Say, are you putting a car seat?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't fit my liking."

"You know, since your car design is off-road tactical, why don't you get the same as Sachou's?" he suggested.

"Pipe it down there, I'm catching some snooze here." Warned by his own brother who somehow ended up sleeping in his own car.

"What are you doing there?" Ren questioned.

"I refuse to do a sleep over with the girls." He glared.

"They're pushy and scary." Added by Otto, Ren was amazed the boy feared something and those something are the LME girls.

"Yeah they can be scary too, wait till you meet Kyoko's bestfriend Kanae." He sighed, "Her threats are like daggers…" and the two boys shivered.

"Koudi, can I talk to you?"

"Save it, it was stupid of you when you flew alone, yet at least you found yourself, but I'm upset you acted like I didn't exist." He replied.

"I acted such way to avoid getting you mixed up with the gangs I was involved, I don't want to getting in danger like what happened to Rick." His brother clenched his jaw and Otto let them talk.

"I did it such way to make sure you will not get hurt or be used as another toy for those guys to use against me or the people I'm involved with." Ren explained further, "I'm sorry I acted as a terrible and trash of a brother to you, but deep inside knowing you'll be hurt since you were just a kid, I felt bad."

"I'm sorry…"

"Just promise me you'll take care of Kyoko-nee… she's so nice towards me." He told and Ren smiled and nodded, "Now let me sleep." And went back to his car and made himself comfortable at the backseat with the inflatable bed he had set up.

Ren took out his phone and started browsing for good car seat and found a perfect one for Otto, "I think you need a black and gray with white camouflage for that one to fit." Ren suggested looking at the interior and Otto nodded.

Until late at night, Ren went up to see Kyoko asleep only to know she had a sleepover with the two girls at their room, he chuckled and informed the boys that they too will have their own sleepover since the girls are with Kyoko.

The morning later Kyoko made breakfast with Kuu and Lory, they greeted the girls who just woke up until Julie finally asked, where are both of her sons and the Mogami boys when Kyoko finally realized her brother and boyfriend is missing since last night after saying goodnight, Kuu and Lory stared at each other for a second and then went to jump off from chopping ingredients and bounded up to the second-floor sneakily and opened the young Mogami's bedroom, Julie with her trusted phone and camera ready found the three boys giving silent snores as Koudi kicks of his brother off the bed while poor Ren's leg stayed over the bed while half of his body was already falling over, Otto is by the wall stuck to it and hugging his pillow.

Kyoko found it cute and the same time amusing, three oversized boys trying to fit on a queen sized bed and still out cold, laptop and tablet are scattered all over the floor and charging, and still on the tab of online shops.

Kuu playfully brought pans to wake them up with a bang while his wife would record it, when Kuu started banging it, Koudi kicked his brother harder throwing the adult off the bed fully, Koudi slammed pillow over his head while Otto, magically pulled out a wooden baseball bat from somewhere and Lory had to squeak seeing the deadly weapon, "Bad idea!" screamed by Kuu, Kyoko went on to restrain her brother.

"I forgot to tell you he' not a morning person…" she informed and Kuu looked mortified since he's the one who played a prank.

Calling the three for breakfast, poor Ren donned an awful bed hair sticking out his blonde hair, Koudi demanded his coffee and Kyoko happily brought him one in apology from the prank his father made, and her brother however glared daggers and still holding his bat just in case.

The girls pulled Kyoko to tour them around Kyoto more and she agreed, however Ren asked if he can stay home with Koudi and Otto, Kuu begged to come with the girls since one of the boys are out to murder him.

After breakfast the girls went out with Kuu and Lory, while touring the place Kyoko made time to video chat her bestfriend working in states and brought her along to the tour, meanwhile back at home, "Well, for a change things are quiet." Ren commented while the boys are sitting on a foldable camping chair by the garage space, Koudi and Otto joins in, Otto quietly sat and started weaving parachute cords to a bracelet with some things stuffed in it.

The two boys agreed when Koudi's stomach started rumbling, Otto dropped what he was doing and went in to whip some food for them and came back after, he handed Koudi some ham sandwich and so as Ren, Ren wasn't a picky eater but he is not a heavy eater either, but he was damn hungry after that breakfast and started munching at the food.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Kyoko and everyone came back, she found her boyfriend laid over the tatami in the living room, while the younger ones were at the back sitting by the tree stump garden set, with guitars on hand and jamming on some English with Japanese music.

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)

I remember every words you said

We were never gonna say good bye (good bye)

Singing la ta ta ta

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there(oh ooh)

I'll be there in a heartbeat

And I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there(oh ooh)

Koudi sings the English part while she wasn't surprised her brother can catch up in vocals after singing the Japanese part, it was another version of the Canadian band's cover with the One OK Rock vocalist and the younger boys are nailing lyrics and instrumental with only their stings and vocals, Lory internally squealed wanting to drag the boys to his world however Julie sternly pulled an off limits to her son, and Kyoko shook her head at him, Yashiro on the other hand secretly took recordings of them.

My memories are reminding me

The perfect night on the perfect beach

Ano hi no ki o kuwo kaki atsumeta tokode

Modori shinai

The season not the reason why

I fell in love with you in paradise

Kimi ga boku wo omoidasu tabi ni

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Someday

I will find my way back

To where your name is written in the sand

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)

I remember every words you said

We would never gonna say good bye (good bye)

Singing la da da dada

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember when we first kissed

How I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

I'll be there in a heartbeat

I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

I'll be there in a heartbeat

While the boys continued to jam outside, they were joined by Maria and Chiori taking selfies with them and certainly fangirling, and the couple on the other hand went to their shared room to talk, "So what happened and you guys were all familiar sleeping in one room and you avoiding murder?" Kyoko teased.

"I talked to him, and he's quite cool with it, I apologized from my actions when we met, he disliked it and that's what made him uncomfortable with me, we bonded, even my brother, he forgave me too."

"Glad he did!" she jumped to his lap and gave him a tight hug.

"And we spent the whole night browsing online for nice seat cover." He shrugged.

"Glad you spent time with them, sorry I made a sleepover plan without you knowing?" she giggled.

"It's fine. Besides it got me and the boys closer, it's like I have two baby brothers now instead of one, although I'll go deaf with their silent nature, but still actions speak louder than words." He chuckled.

"I love how optimistic you are right now." She giggled and napped with him to their room.

Meanwhile, "Seana-chan sent me these~" Julie squealed showing her tablet at her husband and Lory, it was an old home video, where little Kyoko is over five years old and her little brother is a two years old toddler sitting on his high chair.

Seana looked so much younger, although still with her perpetual frown and stoic face, the boy was munching on his baby bowl with his own plastic spoon, and toddler chopstick with guide, Kyoko was at the table beside eating her own meal, but her brother staring at her food she giggled and bounced off her chair and took half of her food giving it to little Otto with chubby pink cheeks, Kyoko eating her share after watched her brother happily munch again.

Seana on the other hand was staring at her children, Kyoko might not have noticed but her mother was proud of her, shortly after Seana's own half was given to Kyoko and she made another since her little foreigner was throwing tantrums wanting more food, Seana's face looked shocked to know her little toddler is a heavy eater and sad when there's nothing to munch on, however she was even baffled with how her eldest child already knew it.

Another clip was received where Seana is trying to teach her children, and Kyoko was quick to pick up especially on English, Otto, on the other hand has words of his own and Seana's actual frown was changed to smiles and small laughter, "_No it's bath_" Seana explained.

"_Sposh spash_" the little boy insisted, "_Nee-Nee~_" the baby called for Kyoko who awed and gave him a cute chubby cuddles, "_Mamam!_" and called for his mother who picked them up and sat on her lap. Julie had to awe at the Mogami siblings cute vocabularies, Seana might not show it but she dearly loved her children, all she wanted to do is make sure they don't fail in life and end up like what happened to her years back when she had Kyoko, but thinking having Kyoko with her made her life less lonely, that's what pushed her to take the poor baby boy that was about to be stripped off of life if so let his mother have her way.

Seana might not be a hands on mother but she left her children to trusted people while sending her own support to them, Julie thought, she had kept track in the dark without her children knowing, Julie browsed to some baby photos Kyoko had and it was the sweetest as she was so close to her baby brother despite not sharing the same blood.

Kuu asked for baby photos from his wife and kept it to his phone, and later transfer it to his computer for storage and future use, when, "Okonomiyaki?" asked in confirmation by Otto and Koudi nodded, "I don't know if I got some ingredients for those, but we'll head out to Gin-san's place to get some if there's none." He shrugged and checked the pantry and fridge only to fine an egg.

"Well, Gin-san's place then." He said and Maria begged to come with them, "I call shotgun?" Otto informed.

"I'm fine with backseat!" said by Maria and followed the boys out to the garage to get Koudi's FJ Cruiser.

"Okonomiyaki?!" Kuu grinned wanting to have some too and followed the boys with the truck Ren uses.

Shortly when they came back they brought loads of ingredients that they are housing three bottomless pits and Julie laughed her heart off.

Meanwhile Yashiro who had been checking the social media with Chiori at the front living room were excited as Kyoko's fans are now in track of what's going on all his uploads with both the President and Kyoko's permission, he slowly reveled Kyoko is not available in the market and rather dating a foreigner, they might not notice entirely but Ren's Koun appearance is something different.

And for the few days that she had been missing from the camera, the public eyes she has become the center of attention, until Chiori laughed seeing one comment, "_Plot twists, that's Tsuruga Ren_" and there were disapproving comments at the bottom stinging to thousands, "Whoever that guy is I swear he won the contest!" she wheezed.

Yashiro kept on updating her social media since she is still a starting actress, while Ren on the other hand is already established, however for them not to suspect anything, he uploaded some few stock photo of Ren from one from his apartment, it was tamed and boring to get their attention off.

"What is that noise?" Chiori thought hearing the laughter and pans banging downstairs only to find they are making Okonomiyaki and shortly joined in.

For the rest of the last they stayed at Kyoko's place, they got close with the Mogami boy as well, and actually see the not so subtle sweetness of the Tsuruga-Mogami couple, but when the day they need to head back to Tokyo, "In the weekend, I'll be calling in, you need to be there okay?" Maria pouted tightly hugging the Mogami boy who returned it, bonding with Maria and the Hizuri boy he gave them a paraclat style charm from the Temple where he trains in a Dojo, Maria had a smaller and thinner design for a girl, with silver Oni head as a bead in the center piece and said it was a charm.

Kyoko was sad to leave her brother but they'll be seeing each other always.

Another week had passed and Kyoko after returning had been the hot topic over social media and the same time gossip shows, hosts and showbiz critics to say she went home in Kyoto to see her boyfriend which she kept quiet of since she refused to give hints but claimed she is dating her childhood sweetheart.

With Ren in the discussion out of the picture means it was safe, since Yashiro handles their own social media carefully and artistically, however with Yashiro amazed with Kyoko's little sibling had shared in his own social media his visit and meeting with the young man, designers and so as interior artists were amazed on the talent he made for his home.

With her ongoing projects and promotions it was a matter of time before she starts to have her own movie, until Ren was challenged by his father and the President to star on a newly written Romantic-Comedy sitcom series to be aired called 'My In-Law and Me' and he is to play to be the husband to deal with the said brother In-law of his wife who happened to be Kyoko, Kyoko took on the role as she was challenged to be professional despite her relationship to the said leading man.

And currently they are interviewed after their first episode, which pulled number of positive reviews after their first episode being aired that evening in prime-time television, "_You seemed to be in the role, we know you are a great actor and falls on the the character you were given but the fact your character is on the spot, and as I am married and had experienced the same thing to my in-laws since my wife is the only girl in the siblings, if I may have you experienced being the same situation_?" the host asked.

"You can say that." Loud screeches were given and everyone was interested to know more, the host grinned and started to ask more.

"_Perhaps from one of your lover?_" he grinned.

"If you must know, I only had one woman in my life, and well, we're still together." The roof was blown away, however the poor co-star beside him was blushing madly trying to hide her cheeks from the camera and being subtle about it, Ren however was looking playfully at her, "And one time when I came with her to her place to join her brother home after a week of break, so one day, like I want to help my girlfriend with the housework." Another round of squeals were given, "And I took the laundry job, so when I asked him, where's the washer he flatly told me there's none, so I took it to the hand pump at the side of the house with the plastic tub he shoved me." The host was now laughing, "So I started manually washing it, like rubbing and scrubbing, then my girl came to check and laughed only to tell me they got a washer at the laundry room." The laughter got louder and Kyoko now is hiding her own amusement and blush, "Still we continued since it's nice to spend time with her." Awes were given.

"Having to spend the week there was like hell but the fact I need to instead tame the vicious puppy of a brother of her, I actually need to make friends, not tame, so I applied it to my role and kind of wing it in my favor." He explained.

"_Can we know who this girlfriend is_?" the host tried his own luck until Ren grinned.

"I'm sitting right next to her." Kyoko looked shocked and gasped and proceeded to pout, the studio exploded with shrieks and screams.

Ren put his arms around her and introduced, "Everyone, please meet my childhood sweetheart who I met again after she joined LME, we didn't start off well on meeting as adults however after a certain memento fell I recognized her immediately and started to fall all over again." He smiled and kissed the top of her haired and made girls cry in the studio.

"_So the foreigner boyfriend on her posts was you_?" the host gasped and he nodded.

"My real hair color is from half of my ethnicity which is American so yes." Ren confirmed and the girls in the studio were all disappointed.

After revealing their relationship things went haywire for Kyoko however Ren was there to defend her and her professionalism as an actress, explaining on their contacts and how long he had been earning her affections, it was a shock that the most desirable man took months of courting to a certain newbie actress.

The president was more than happy to assist the couple for their interviews and announcements, and they revealed that the comedy show about Ren is actually a running gag from the LME president about him and his torturous experience from the said evil brother of the actress.

* * *

Extra:

LME just launched their new Social Media Pop Culture Vlog and being starred by none other than the President's beloved granddaughter Maria, dressed in her pop Lolita dress she is always out on adventure exploring the streets of Tokyo and its Pop and Modern culture and everyday life, from cosplay, maid café, concerts and street food, however present episode of her vlog is special since two of her best male friends are coming over, and Lory took it upon him to get the best background music and camera staff to help his granddaughter, paying for the said copyrights for the them they will use.

"Today, is special because I'll be joined by LA's favorite street kid and food loving adventurer and Kyoto's loved half Gaijin; Koudi Hizuri and Otsukinoji Mogami!" and on cue Otto's white Jimny parked at the side of Maria while Koudi's black FJ Cruiser at the other, when the boys came out immediately Samurai Heart started to play, a song which was made by Otto's favorite band SPYAIR two foreign looking blonde boys towered her side.

"Everyone meet my two big brothers who will be joining me today, as everyone knows over social media, Koudi-kun, or Kidd in his country is a food adventure vlogger and followed to his channel?" she turned to him.

"Street wheels of West coast." He replied and she nodded.

"And Otto-kun, being born and raised in the west capital of Japan, Kyoto had been a young Chef to a well-known tourist spot and popular Ryokan, we'll head out to popular spots and show him the taste of City street food and push him out his traditional comfort zone." He gave a chuckle.

After the introduction, the boys, Koudi having to wear his usual get up, simple v-neck shirt, short sleeve button down shirt left open and cargo shorts, a simple back pack for the trip and his own camera strapped to his chest, while Otto's shirt is screaming his cultural heritage; white shirt with one sleeve decorated by a Japanese water design, left chest print has his Dojo's logo with his seniority rank in kendo at the side, he had his own Reebow backpack, and matching it all is his trademark cargo pants and caterpillar boots.

They headed to their first shop down to Asakusa Market, "Can you give us a crash course when it comes to people's favorite Japanese munchies?" she turned to Otto and he nodded, school girls giggling seeing the two boys and stealing photos of them, girls head turning just to steal glances as well, they walked down the crowded market where bags, and other products are being sold.

"Well, everyone's favorite food around here is ramen, hands down to that, but when you say street food and on the go, as a cook and in my opinion everyone loves Tokiyaki, Croquette, Corndog, Okonomiyaki, Mochi, Ningoyaki, but if you are feeling adventurous you should try Authentic, like tempura, grilled squid, or skewers, there's all kinds of it, and my favorite of all are meat, and let's not forget, Yakisoba." He explained while they walk.

"Can we eat now, those sound so good and I got no idea what to eat here, but that sounds so delicious." Koudi already drooling.

"Well, show us a nice shop." Otto said to Maria who pulled them to a Croquette stool, and they asked for orders.

"So boys what do you think?" asked by Maria.

"This is so good! I'll have more!" said by Koudi, "Man, now wonder my brother chooses to stay here." He added, "Still I'll miss the Mexican and Filipino stands in LA though." He chuckled.

"Here try this." Otto offered a drink.

"Dang, this is amazing!" he said and took another sip.

They bounced from one shop to another and they got accommodated, and went to souvenir shops as well, "This looks nice!" Koudi found a fox mask, "Does this go to the wall?" he asked.

"It can or you want to wear it, it's on you." Maria explained.

"I'll get one for my studio wall." He chuckled and bought it.

Heading to another shop, they bought deep fried rice crackers and Maria loved it, and asked for seconds, she loved the saltiness and crunch to it.

For the whole day they walked around places looking for nice food and Maria is amazed how the boys are still not full, and sometimes order double than normal person can.

"There's a lot of red bean paste when we buy some pastry with stuffing in it." Koudi asked.

"Well, you see, back in Edo period in Japan we don't have custard and it has been a traditional sweets here." Explained by Otto.

"Wow, you know a lot of food!" said by Maria.

"As I said I grew up in Kyoto watching chefs work on beautiful and traditional meals, I grew interested and started when I was eight, I earned my spot at ten years old as apprentice and became the head chef at twelve, so it has been three years I'm handling the kitchen of the Ryokan and serving traditional food." He explained.

"Amazing, say, before we end why don't you show us what you can make to end the vlog?" Maria asked.

"Sure thing!" and after Maria cut the camera they drove off to the Mogami home, where Seana is actually home so as Luke, Seana called Kyoko who then dragged Ren for dinner since Otto is cooking.

Despite being in Tokyo they looked like they are in a country side because of the traditional living room, however the kitchen was beautifully modern, currently Maria sets up her cameras together with Koudi and sat by the island counter watching Otto dance around the place making dish, with the Cod, shitake mushroom, tofu, kelp, he started to make a simple Nabe for the family, with the grilled fish and rice he already set up.

However with the request of Maria and Koudi he made another dish, a simple Katsudon, however since the onion broth still needs to cook with the tonkatsu, he started to make sushi rolls out of the seafood they bought earlier and some sushi.

With the show ending with Kyoko showcasing her traditional tea making ceremony, after the edit and upload over the social media, many demanded that they make an actual television show out of it, but the two boys refused and so did Maria.

Meanwhile, Chiori who became a reality television host demanded that the young men are to be her henchmen when it comes to field shows, however they flatly declined as well, Maria however became her co-host, while Kyoko and Ren became their constant victims with a microphone on hand and sending to which ever comedic segments they can pull off.

~END~


End file.
